1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for power distribution to realize a desired acceleration performance by adjusting battery compensation logic based on a deterioration state of a fuel cell of a fuel cell hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle is driven by a motor using power of a fuel cell. In an early stage of production, the fuel cell has high current-voltage performance to obtain a desired acceleration performance (e.g., an acceleration intention). However, the fuel cell deteriorates due to external environment, driving conditions, and the like over time. As a result, the current-voltage performance is reduced with the increase in deterioration, and thus a low current is generated at the same voltage and low output is generated. Since the low current is generated at the same voltage, when the existing power distribution logic is used, the deterioration of the fuel cell is increased and thus a driver may not obtain the same acceleration performance and a driving sense may be different depending on the deterioration of the fuel cell.
The matters described as the related art have been provided merely for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.